To Brothers!
by dsweetmeow
Summary: Luffy and Ace meet and end up becoming more than brothers. If you haven't reached that part in the manga or anime, then SPOILER ALERT. Pairing, Ace x Luffy. Partial Lemon.
1. Becoming Brothers

**Anime:** One Piece  
**Main Characters:** Ace x Luffy  
**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and I would like as much feedback as possible. This first chapter is more of a back story than anything. Everything that happens in this chapter happens in the show. For people who haven't gotten this far in the Anime or Manga, SPOILER ALERT. This is how Ace and Luffy met and some characters that you might remember :D. I would appreciate any criticism on my writing style. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please and thank you!  
**Rights: **I own nothing of one piece. I do not own the characters stated nor do I own the storyline. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Becoming Brothers

_"It's spit! Nasty! Who's there?!" Luffy asked the dark forest as he wiped spittle off his cheek. Looking for the person or thing that had purposely spit in his direction, he spotted a boy sitting on a rock, cross-legged. The boy looked a few years older than him, with pitch black hair almost to his shoulders, an orange tank top and a pair of black shorts. He was holding a pipe across his lap and shoulder, glaring back at Luffy, who by this time had run up to his abuser.  
"Hey! You! Apologize! That's gross!" Luffy demanded as he pointed at the mysterious boy.  
"Oh, Ace!" Luffy's grandfather, Garp, called the boy.  
"Hey! Apologize!" Luffy persisted.  
"Luffy, that's Ace. He's three years older than you. Starting today, you will be living with these people."  
Ace continuously glared without a word, Luffy growled and glared back in protest.  
"Try to get along!" Garp punches Luffy across the top of his head, interrupting the glaring match between him and his new roommate._  
That is the day when Luffy first met Ace, as well as Dadan, and the other bandits on Mt. Colubo, his new home.

Since that day, Luffy tirelessly followed Ace into the forest, only to lose Ace and get lost himself. There were many times he would end up getting into fights with various animals, and wander home with various wounds and injuries. Luffy had been very persistent for the last few months; never giving up on trying to become Ace's friend. One day, while following Ace, the sky grew dark and it had started to rain. Ace hid himself, realizing that this is the farthest Luffy had ever followed him.  
_'What's up with this kid? Can't he see that I don't want to be his friend?'  
Looking down on Luffy, Ace watches as he looks around and realizes that he lost Ace again. Suddenly, a bear appears out of the trees. The bear was the size of a house, and was marked with multiple scars from various battles it had been in. Luffy was oblivious to the bear as he continuously looked around for a sign of Ace. Ace noticed the bear and how Luffy was unaware to the danger that has befallen him.  
'RUN LUFFY!' Ace mentally begged.  
Luffy turned around to see the danger that had creeped up behind him. The bear growled as it saw the boy in its path.  
"AHHHHHHH HELP ME ACE! ACE!" Luffy cried out, hoping that he was nearby and would hear his plea.  
Ace was about to jump out to defend Luffy. He didn't care if the boy was injured, but he had never wished death on Luffy. Just as Ace prepared himself to jump out of the bushes, the bear's long-time rival, a massive tiger, appeared to continue their fight for dominance. Luffy used this chance to escape his situation and run out of the clearing. Ace, satisfied that Luffy was safe enough, he continued on his way, glad once again that he lost the boy.  
_This was the day Ace started to notice Luffy as more than a nuisance. He realized that he cared for Luffy's safety, not that he wanted to admit it.

Not long after that, Luffy was able to follow Ace all the way to the place that he had gone to everyday.  
_Luffy followed Ace from the Gray Terminal back into the forest, keeping a distance. He was so close to finding out Ace's secret that it took every ounce of energy to keep from giggling as he snuck behind Ace. Ace came to a halt at a nearby tree, and Luffy scrambled behind a bush, wondering what Ace planned to do.  
"Sabo! Sabo, are you there?" Ace yells up towards the tree.  
'Who's Sabo? Is it a kind of meat?' Luffy thought in his head, getting hungry at the thought of meat.  
"Oh, Ace!" Luffy heard a voice from the tree and glanced up to see a silhouette of a boy.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"You sure are!" The boy moves from out of the shadows of the branches. Sabo looked the same age as Ace. He had short blonde hair, and wore a top hat with goggles placed on it, and a blue tail coat with a white ruffled shirt, and a pair of black shorts.  
Luffy watches intently while they start talking about going into the city. Luffy is thinking that he should just stop listening and look for food when he hears something that catches his attention.  
"This is a lot of Treasure! How'd you get it?" Sabo asked Ace, staring at the amount of money Ace had compared to his meager share.  
"I stole it from some hoodlums near the main gate."  
"Damn… You beat me again today."  
"It doesn't matter who wins does it? We're gonna spend the pirate fund together one day."  
'Pirate fund? Why would they have a pirate fund? To buy pirates?' Luffy thought to himself. He wanted to be the pirate king someday, and he didn't want to be bought.  
"I wonder how much a pirate ship costs?" Sabo said as they added the money they had gathered for the day to their secret stash.  
'Pirate ship? I need one of those!' Luffy was definitely intrigued by the sound of a pirate ship.  
"Who knows…? Hundreds of thousands, or maybe even millions."  
'They want to become pirates! Just like me! Maybe they could work for me!' Luffy, becoming over excited, leapt out of the bushes.  
"A pirate ship?! Are you guys gonna be pirates?! So am I! Hey!"  
Sabo and Ace both stopped talking to look down at Luffy. With their eyes wide, they ran down the tree, and they both punched him in the head.  
"Be quiet!" Ace and Sabo said in unison.  
Luffy was then tied up and ended up captured by the "hoodlums" that Ace had ransacked. Promising to keep their secret, he was tortured and was almost killed.  
Back in the forest, Ace and Sabo waited to be found out. When nobody came for them, they realized Luffy kept his mouth shut. Hurrying to save him, they run in with their pipes in hand, and end up saving him from the notorious Bluejam Pirates.  
_From that day on, Luffy became one of the crew and they were inseparable._  
_  
Sabo, Ace and Luffy were brothers; not blood brothers, but brothers for life nonetheless.  
_"I was able to steal this from Dadan" said Ace as he walked towards Sabo and Luffy, carrying a bottle of saké.  
"Why are we doing this?" Luffy asked innocently.  
"I heard that when you share a cup of saké with your friends, you become brothers for life."  
Ace then poured each of them a cup, and then raised his for a toast.  
"To brothers!" Ace cried.  
"To brothers!" Sabo and Luffy cried back as they clinked their cups together.  
_They promised each other that they would all set out to sea and become pirates someday.

Not long after that day, Ace and Luffy found out Sabo was not just a random kid from Gray Terminal, but that he was actually a noble's son from Goa, the city right behind the Terminal. He had run away because he hated being a part of a society where they thought people other than themselves were lowly trash. Setting up to burn the terminal and all its inhabitants to prepare for the World Government's inspection, Sabo's Father Stole his son back into the city, threatening the lives of his "brothers". Wanting to be free from what he considered his imprisonment in high society; Sabo sent a letter out to Ace and Luffy. He stole a fishing boat and set out to sea, becoming the first of the three to set sail. With his pirate flag raised high, and his hopes for his freedom even higher, he was shot down by one of the world nobles, a Celestial Dragon, who was sailing into the port just as fast as Sabo was trying to leave it. Ace and Luffy were informed of the news and received Sabo's letter the next day.  
_"Ace, Luffy, I hope you guys weren't hurt in the fire. I'm worrying about you both, but I believe that you're ok. I'm sorry to say it, guys, but when you get this letter I'll already be out on the sea. Things led to things, and I decided to set out to sea before you. My destination will be anywhere but here. I'm gonna to become stronger and become a pirate! The three of us have to become the freest pirates ever then let's meet up again somewhere. Somewhere on the big and open sea! Definitely, someday! By the way, Ace, which one of us do you think is the bigger brother? Two big brothers and one little brother. It's odd, but our brotherhood is my treasure. Luffy is still a weak crybaby, but he is our little brother so take good care of him!"  
_Ace cried his heart out on a ledge by the ocean, promising in his heart that he would take care of their brother, knowing that all he could do is be the person that Sabo couldn't be anymore.

**A/N:** So how was it? Plan this story to be long. Should be updating weekly, will let you know if I cannot. This story will end up becoming a lemon in some chapters, so if you are not into that, I am sorry. Let me know what you think by reviewing :D. Thank you all again! **Update!:** I put more description into the chapter so that it didn't seem to end so plain. Let me know what you think! **Update Two!: **I just changed some past tense mess ups and did more reiterating. Just let me know if there is anything else that stands out to you! Thank you to everyone who is following my story so far! :3


	2. Questionable Circumstances

**Anime:** One Piece  
**Main Characters:** Ace x Luffy  
**A/N:** Hello everyone!This is chapter two of my fanfiction. Definitely not like the first. Definitely has some flashbacks relating to last chapter. Let me know if I should describe anything more. Definitely open to feedback! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you!  
**Rights: **I own nothing of one piece. I do not own the characters stated nor do I own the main storyline. Thanks.

Chapter 2: Questionable Circumstances

"Just a little longer, then I'll be ready for the open sea." Ace told himself as he fiddled with the fire pit he was trying to set up.

He had turned 16 the day before. Time was passing quickly and Ace had done a lot of thinking about the future. He needed some changes and one of those changes was officially moving out of Dadan's house to live on his own. He was getting way too attached to her and all the bandits; and to Luffy. He was going to have to let them go if he wanted to move forward with his dreams.

In just one year, he was going to be setting sail. Ace was going to live his life without regrets just as he'd promised. He was going to be gone and . . . alone again. That shouldn't be bothering him, though. He'd been alone before and he'd been just fine. He should be fine with now, too. At least that is what he was telling himself.

So, why had he found himself in the old hideout that he'd avoided for so long? Why was he fixing it up and putting in a fire pit? The only reason he could see needing a fire pit inside would be to have shelter against predators with a good sense of smell. He'd never had a problem defending himself against them though. Luffy was the only one dumb enough attract animals way too far out of his league. Ace paused in his work at the thought. Wait, was he seriously building the thing for Luffy? The whole point was to get away from everything he needed to learn to start doing without. Luffy needed to learn to survive without him, too. So, why was he acting like Luffy would be joining him? In this place that he was trying to make into a . . .

Ace's eyes widened in realization of what he was doing. He'd left Dadan's house, trying to distance himself, but he'd just gone back to the only place he'd ever felt like he truly belonged; where he'd been accepted for who he was. He was latching onto the past instead of getting away from it because . . .

_"Because what you really want is a home, idiot."_ Sabo's smug voice echoed through Ace's mind, teasing him.

Ace snorted at his overactive imagination. "Shut up, Sabo."

The dark haired teen returned to his task as he recalled breaking his news to Dadan and the bandits. Besides Luffy, they were the closest thing he had to a family; he had to tell them sooner or later.

~FLASHBACK~

_"Thank you, everyone, for the birthday party." Ace smiled, giving a slight bow of his head. He really wished they hadn't done so much since he didn't really care for the day. But, he didn't want to upset them after all the work everyone and gone through for him. He figured it would be best to cut the party short before anyone dragged him into something. It was as good a time as any. "I have an announcement to make."_

_He waited until everyone quieted down, hushing to a slight murmur. Luffy was the exception. _

_"Hey! Ace! What's there to talk about? There's meat!" Luffy heartily laughed as he swallowed another ham leg whole. Ace shook his head, ignoring his brother's words. He was used to it by now. _

_"I'm moving out tomorrow." Ace crossed his arms, not budging from his decision._

_A dead silence fell over the crowd as everyone stared at him. Even Luffy was left staring at him, too stunned to realize he'd dropped his next leg of meat on the floor. Dadan was the first to recover from her surprise. _

_"Idiot!" Dadan boomed, slamming her fist on the table in her outrage, her orange hair matching her temper as the long curls waved behind her like a furious fire. "Why would you go and do that for? This is your home!"_

_Ace felt the familiar anger start to build up at someone trying to tell him how to live his life, but he stamped it down quickly. It was Dadan, the leader of the mountain bandits of Mt. Colubo. The same ragtag woman who stayed with him when he fought off the leader of the Bluejam Pirates during the Gray terminal burning. Sure, she was a grouchy, old hag with mannish features and a mean left hook, but Ace still considered her his mother. After everything they'd been through together, he knew she was just worried. It was nice to have someone worry about him. _

_A small grin spread across Ace's face, scrunching up his freckles. "Dadan, don't say you're going to miss me. I'm just going to mine and Luffy's old hideout. It's not that far away."_

_The woman turned away with a huff, furiously puffing on her cigarette. Ace's lips firmed when he noticed her barely shaking shoulders. He was about to reassure her some more when Luffy decided to chime in. _

_"Dadan, are you crying?" Luffy snickered. _

_"No! Idiot! I just got something in my eyes!" she snapped around at him, tears pouring out of her eyes like mini-waterfalls. _

_Ace chuckled, eyeing her slyly. "Dadan, you won't admit you'll miss us when we're gone, will you?" _

_"I've been trying to get rid of you brats since day one!"_

_Luffy laughed at that and Ace shook his head, chuckling once again. _

~FLASHBACK END~

Pulling away from the memory, Ace sat back to take a break. It was at that moment that he heard someone clambering up the ladder.

He went on full alert, grabbing his pipe in defensive stance, until he heard a certain annoying voice that had been following him around for years. "Hey! Ace! Hey, hey Ace!"

Ace slouched back down and waited for the other to stumble over the threshold before he replied, calmly. "What is it, Lu?"

A large grin was his reply while Luffy searched through his pockets. "I made you something for your birthday."

Ace's stomach started knotting up at that announcement. He swallowed, finding it suddenly hard to breath. He wished Luffy would stop doing stupid things like that. Ace didn't need any of the random crap that Luffy must've found cool for whatever idiotic reason his brain came up with. Ace made a sour face, turning to look at the collection he'd brought with him and set up by the window. One for every birthday he'd had since he'd met Luffy. Ace had no idea why he kept the useless crap. Luffy probably didn't even remember half the stuff he'd given him over the years, so Ace could throw it out without upsetting him. Still, he sort of liked keeping them around. They kept reminding him that maybe the day wasn't such a bad day after all. Luffy made the day less depressing, giving it meaning, other than his mother's death. The little pieces of junk reminded him of times when it was a good day. Like when Luffy brought him a geode, telling Ace he was mean and ugly on the outside—Ace had punched him for that—but nice and pretty on the inside. The compliment had made him blush like crazy, so Ace had hit him again. To be honest, Ace had actually started looking forward to his birthday a little more just so he could see whatever weird stuff Luffy found to give him.

_'It's still stupid.'_ Ace thought, glancing back at Luffy when he made a happy noise.

"Here it is!" Luffy shouted, gleefully, shoving something in Ace's face.

The elder brother blinked, taking the item out of the other's hands so he could get a good look at it. It was a ring made out of vines.

"Huh." He said, casually inspecting it. "Thanks, Lu. I really like it."

When he went to put it on his middle finger, Luffy grabbed his hand, pulling the ring out of his grip. "Stop! It doesn't go there!"

Ace was confused. He gave Luffy a blank look.

"It's my ring. Why can't I put it where I want it?" he reasoned, waiting for Luffy to explain himself. Luffy's explanations were always funny. Ace was eager to hear whatever stupid reason he came up with. Luffy was oblivious to what Ace said as he tried to remember what finger, concentrating on his hands until he found what he was looking for.

"It's supposed to go here. See?" Luffy looked him straight in the eye and pointed at his own ring finger, drawing attention to a matching ring placed there.

"What?!" Ace yelped as he shot backwards and hit the back wall in his surprise.

The younger boy just continued staring at him with his serious frown firmly in place, tilting his head at him. Ace cleared his throat and clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep it together. Luffy was an idiot. He probably didn't know what he'd just implied.

"Lu, do you know what it means when two people have rings on that finger?"

Luffy perked up at that and he nodded. "Makino said if you love someone lots and you want to stay with them forever, you give them a ring and if they put it on that finger it means they want to be with you, too."

Ace face palmed. "I think you missed something. Do you really know what that means?!"

Luffy grinned. "It means that you can't leave without me."

The marriage issue was forgotten for a moment as Ace realized what Luffy was trying to do. He was saying he was going to miss him. Ace glanced at the ring, seeing for the first time what it meant. Luffy had been worrying about this for a while. So much so that he'd talked to Makino about it. Luffy really wanted to be with him . . . forever?

Ace shook his head, trying to brush it off since he was putting way too much thought into Luffy just getting the wrong concept of marriage. "I told you I'm going to be right here at the hideout. It's just down the road."

"But, you're going to sail away someday and leave me here all by myself. I want to go with you!"

"Idiot. That's a long way off. You don't need to worry about that right now." Ace grunted, looking at the wall to make sure the shelf was still up after he'd knocked into it. Truthfully, he was trying to make Luffy drop the subject.

"What if something happens to you?"

Luffy's eyes locked with Ace's. "You're not supposed to worry about me, all right? That's my job." Ace protested.

"If you end up dying because I wasn't there, like we couldn't be there for Sabo . . . I wouldn't be able to live without you." Luffy said matter-of-factly. Ace winced at bringing up what happened to Sabo. He hated remembering why Sabo wasn't here anymore. He preferred to remember the happy moments spent with his first friend.

They looked at the floor, both remembering the day they'd found out about Sabo's death.

~FLASHBACK~

After reading Sabo's letter, Ace gave himself time to put himself back in order. All he needed was Dadan and the other bandits to think he was weak. Immense rage followed the tears he had just shed. He was angry at the fact that he felt like it was his fault that he died. He couldn't protect himself enough to where Sabo didn't have to worry. He wasn't strong enough. Walking away from the cliff, he aimed himself towards the cabin, hitting his pipe against trees and bushes, trying to vent his anger. By the time he reach the clearing of the cabin, he had calmed himself enough to speak.

"Where is Luffy?" Ace asked Dadan. Dadan was going to snap back with sarcasm, but she could see that Ace had cried.

'He had to let it out sometime.' Dadan thought to herself.

"He just ran off into the forest calling your name. I don't know where he went. I'm not his keeper, Idiot."

"Thank you Dadan," Ace said before turning around and running back into the forest. Ace knew that the only place Luffy could be is at their hideout. Luffy was always a cry baby and wouldn't be able to do much but hide. Ace went past their private sparing grounds, taking a deep breath as he passed the score board with Sabo's handwriting on it.

Upon walking up to the tree house, he could hear Luffy crying inside. Sighing, Ace climbed up the ladder. 'Luffy needs to be stronger than this,' Ace thought to himself. Crossing the threshold, He saw Luffy sitting in the corner, tears streaming out of his eyes like a river. His shirt was completely soaked, with snot running out of his nose and blending with his tears.

"I want Saboooo!" Luffy wept. Ace stormed over to Luffy and knocked him on the head.

"Do you really think Sabo would want to see you like this? Idiot. We need to be strong. That's what he wants, is for us to become stronger." Ace said as Luffy rubbed his head, sniffling.

"But, what if you die Ace?"

"Idiot, I won't die. Not when I have a crybaby brother like you. From now on, we will be strong and we will only remember Sabo as our brother and nothing else."

Luffy nodded back at Ace while wiping his eyes; holding back anymore tears that might spill out.

~FLASHBACK END~

"I don't want Ace to die." Luffy said, pulling Ace out of his thoughts.

Ace closed his eyes, cherishing the words since he heard it so rarely, before he put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Didn't I promise you I would never die? Not while I have such a weak brother to take care of."

Shining black eyes peered up at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"All right! But, I gotta make sure you keep your promise, so let's be together forever!" Luffy pulled away with a big smile.

"Don't decide things on your own!" Ace snapped. He rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache coming along.

Ace looked into his brother's eyes, wondering if he really knew what he was asking for.

'Probably not.' He thought to himself with an exasperated smile.

It was time to get down to the near impossible task of explaining something to Luffy. "Lu, we can't get married."

Luffy walked over to the wall across from Ace and plopped down, pouting. "What's married? Is it food? And why can't we get any? Ace just wants all of it for himself 'cause he's stingy!"

Ace shook his head. "No. It's what you asked me for when you gave me this." He held up the vine ring so Luffy could get it through his head.

"No it's not. I gave you the ring so we can be together forever."

"It's the same thing, idiot!" Ace had reached his boiling point. "You're asking me to be with you forever and marry you!"

Luffy nodded. "Then, I'm doing both."

"But you don't even know what marriage is!" Ace hissed.

"Yeah, Ace is too stupid to tell me what it is."

After smacking Luffy across his head, Ace decided that explaining things was futile. It'd be easier to just distract him.

"You can move in with me if you want. Or, at least stay here when you want. Doesn't bother me. So now you don't have to worry." Ace scratched the back of his head, wondering how he went from living on his own to suddenly living with Luffy.

Luffy looked at him and smiled his usual big toothy grin. "Will there be lots of meat?!"

"Idiot! You still have to get your own!" Ace growled as Luffy got up to leave and turned back towards him.

"Ace is mean" Luffy giggled as if that was the best joke in the world. Ace would've chased after him to show him how mean he could really be but Luffy said something else that stopped him in his tracks. "But, I'll still stay with you since we're going to be together forever, right?"

Before Ace could object, Luffy jumped out of the treehouse and took off into the forest.

Ace stared at the vacant place Luffy had been and shook his head.

'At least he'll hopefully forget that marriage crap before dinner.' He thought as he got back to work on the fire pit again.

Later that night, Ace was cooking up both his and Luffy's catches for the day on the new fire pit he'd finally managed to set up. Their spoils included some fish and a boar. It looked delicious and Ace couldn't wait to dig in.

From out of nowhere, Luffy asked, curiously. "Hey, Ace? Why is there a hole in the ceiling?"

"It's so the smoke an escape."

"I didn't know we had smoke as a prisoner," Luffy looked up at the hole, thoughtfully.

Ace wasn't even going to begin trying to explain it to him. He'd already failed earlier at explaining marriage. Explaining something even more complicated just wasn't going to work. Ace had never been the best teacher. That had been Sabo's thing. Ace frowned, missing Sabo for a moment.

He didn't have much time to pout because Luffy spoke up again. "Hey, Ace?"

"Yeah, Lu?"

"Can we be together forever now?" Ace looked at Luffy, seeing the ring that he tried to give him earlier.

"No, we can't, Luffy. I already told you."

"Why not? We love each other right? And I want to stay with you forever." Luffy frowned, agitated that Ace was making him go over it again.

Ace put his face into his palm. How could he explain to Luffy that their love was different from the love that people married one another for? Explaining a stupid hole in a roof would be a heck of a lot easier than explaining love to Luffy! Ace wished Sabo was around for moments like these. While Ace just wanted to punch Luffy and make him stop saying such embarrassing stuff, Sabo would've been able to make Luffy understand what was so weird about his question. Ace knew Luffy. He knew he wasn't going to understand or back down, so what could Ace do?

Let the idiot have his way for now.

Ace let out a big sigh, knowing how pointless it was to argue with Luffy when he had his mind set on something. "Fine, Luffy, it just has to be a secret for now, ok?"

Luffy smiled and handed the ring to Ace. He reluctantly put it on his ring finger. Luffy, satisfied that he was "married" to his brother, directed his thoughts to something else. Looking at the food, he started drooling.

"Acccceee, can we eat yet? I'm hungry and I want meat!" Ace took the meat off the fire and started cutting it up in sections.

"Just a second, Lu. I'm almost done… LUFFY!" Ace roared when Luffy tried to grab some of the already sliced meat. Ace punched Luffy in the head and knocked him over.

After eating, Ace set the old mats and blankets together. They had both grown a significant amount in the past 6 years and were both too big for the single mats they used when they were younger. They would have to share the pile for now. Ace and Luffy hadn't shared a bed in many years. Not that it stopped Luffy from trying to snuggle up next to him. It was annoying.

Luffy was still up, sitting in the "crow's nest" on the top of their hideout. Ace took this time to relax and think about the day's events. He had a lot to think about and figure out. When he'd planned to move out, Ace hadn't expected to suddenly be saddled with Luffy living with him and trying to marry him. It was nuts.

'How can I convince Luffy that we can't be married? Marriage is between a man and woman, not brothers. We're guys, too. It's weird!' Ace groaned, falling back on his pillow. 'It's even harder since he thinks we're already married, now . . .'

The thoughts swirled through his mind until he dosed off.

Luffy jumped down to where his brother was. "Hey Ace! I…" He blinked, shutting his mouth when he realized Ace had fallen asleep.

Sliding up beside his brother, he cuddled close to his back so that the blankets fit over both of them. He hugged the other close with a sleepy smile. Ace was always really warm and comfy. He hoped Ace had a nice birthday. It was one of Luffy's favorite days. It celebrated Ace being around and Luffy liked having Ace around. Plus, there was meat, they were married and would be together forever just like Makino had said.

'Yeah, it was a good day.' Luffy thought, snuggling closer to Ace. He thought about his question, but shrugged it away. 'I'll ask him tomorrow.'

With that last thought and Ace's snores echoing in the quiet night, Luffy fell asleep.

**A/N:** How was this chapter? I didn't have a storyline to follow this time. This one was all me. Let me know what you guys think :D. Don't forget to review :DDD! **UPDATE: **Otherworldlyartist is helping me with the story now so go check out their page u/4013164/:D A lot of changes in this chapter. Hope you guys like it ^_^


	3. AN:Chapter Delay

**A/N:**Hello everyone. Thank you for following and reviewing, it helps me a lot. I had to get a new computer and so have not been able to do everything i have needed to do. I plan on getting the third Chapter out next Saturday. I am sorry for any inconvenience that causes anyone. Please keep reviewing! thank you!

With all the love in the world,  
Dsweetmeow

**UPDATE: **I completely edited the second chapter so go check it out again. I will try and get the third chapter out ASAP :D Thank you for your patience (might take a little longer because my husband got in a car crash recently and he is fine but have to get shit done). Will be posting chapters every two weeks. Next Chapter will be out December 7th. Thank you


End file.
